I do
by edwardluver626
Summary: Bella and Edward together, through everything. Such as, getting married, Bella's change, Voultri. First Fanfic, plz read. And review. I had fun writing, if you didn't like it, I still had fun. :
1. Chapter 1

"I do," I said in reply to the priest.

"Edward Cullen to you to take Isabella Swan to be your thoughtfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," he said very quickly, with a massive smile on his face.

I smiled a huge smile. It was the best day of my life. I was getting married to the best guy alive. I wanted to scream so loud.

"That being said, you may kiss the bride." The priest said, with a smile on his face.

Then Edward turned to me and bent down to eye level. Then kissed me that always left me breathless. After that we turned and looked at the faces staring at us. The most beautiful would always be Edward, but there stood his family. To my surprise we saw Rosalie and Emmett. They were holding hands and when we saw them they both smiled at us. Then we turned to Alice and Jasper who were holding hands too. They both smiled and Jasper was smiling bigger than I have ever seen on him. I guess he could feel how excited Edward and I were. We looked at Carlisle and Esme then Esme ran to me and hugged me, it was the biggest hug that she has ever given me. Carlisle can and shook my hand as he usually did. I didn't like that anymore so instead I ran to him and hugged him. He had the biggest smile on his face. Carlisle's smile was almost as big as Jaspers. Edward was at my side in two seconds. He took me in his arms and kissed me even better than he had on the podium.

Then he bent down and whispered, "So Isabella Swan Cullen how do you feel?"

I looked up at him and said, okay more like yelled! "This is the best day of my life!! So Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, how do you feel having me as your wife?" I challenged. He replied with a little smirk, I was still smiling.

"The best thing ever!" he said, a little louder than the whisper.

I looked at his beautiful face and smile. The love of my life was in front of me. My husband was in front of me. The best thing that ever happened to me was there in front of me.

We kissed each other one more time and then turned to see Charlie's eyes watering. I ran to him and hugged him. He was whispering so I couldn't understand. "What?" I asked.

"I said stupid dust. It has been in my eyes all day, and I can't get it out," he said after a sniffle.

"Yeah it sure is the dust," I said, sarcastically. It was hard to see my dad cry.

"I love you. Now you go and have fun with your new husband. And tell Alice I said hi if I don't see her today." He said then walked off.

Then I turned around just to see Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Leah, and Kim.

I saw them together looking around, I was guessing for me. But we would never know. So I spoke in my usual tone, "Jacob".

Then he turned to me and looked at me and winked. I gave him a sour look. Then he smiled the smile that I love. Then I ran to him, I know that Edward wouldn't approve of it but he was my best friend.

"Jacob!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Hello, Isabella Cullen." He said disapproving. Without a smile on his face, I didn't like that at all. "I don't really like the last name, it would be better as Black. But it is good to see you." He said smiling.

"Yeah, it is good to see you too. This is the best day of my life. But as my best man, I will see you at the reception right?" I asked.

"I don't think that- your family would like that that much." He said, looking at my family, the Cullen's. I was so excited to hear that, they were my family. And I will say it with pride.

"Well it is my big day. So I get to pick. But if you don't want to come, to the reception you don't have to." I say unpleased. And see Edward looking at me, more like staring with his daggering eyes. "Well Edward is looking at me so I will see you around, hopefully." I said smiling again.

"Yes well talk to you later, Bells." He said hugging me one more time before I went and talked to Edward.

This beautiful guy was marrying me. I never thought this would ever happen. But I remember the first night that he ever spent the night I asked him about Rosalie and Emmett, and if that would ever happen with us. His response was 'I don't think that…that…would be possible for us'. But that was the first night that he ever spent the night.

"Hey. Our family has a surprise for us. Alice was so excited, that she got us a little gift." He said. His eyes turned a little darker, around their core. "Plus they picked Europe; you know our honeymoon." He said with a smile. "But I don't want you on the same continent as the Voultri."

"So where is our honeymoon going to be?" I asked.

"That is the surprise. But you can't be upset, remember what's mine is yours. So you can't throw a fit. Promise?" he told me with a hopeful sound, that I won't throw a fit.

"Fine," How could I resist my husband? The best guy and most of all best husband, so far.

"Okay, Isabella Cullen. Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked me.

"Not even a little bit- but okay let's go." I said.

He kissed me again, one of those persuasive kisses. "Gosh….. I love you,"

"I love you so much more." I said.

We stood there for a minute looking at each other. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Jasper talking to each other. She looked wonderful. And then Jasper was wearing a tux and a bow tie. Then in the corner I saw Emmett and Rosalie kissing each other. I smiled, one day me and Edward will do that at her and his wedding. Gosh she was beautiful, too. Rosalie had her beautiful dark purple dress, with little flowers on it.

Then I spotted Renee she was pouring tears. I walked to her; all of a sudden Edward was in front of me, again. He looked at me for a while. I could tell that he saw something that he probably didn't like. He put his hand on my cheek. Then the tears escaped my eye lids. I didn't really know why I was crying, it was supposed to be the best day ever. How would I explain this to Edward, he looked at me with lonely eyes. Then he looked at me very confused, and tilted his head to the right side. Then he pulled me close to his chest. I rapped my arms around him. The tears were pouring now. Then I could fell eyes watching me. I looked up and wiped my eyes. Edward's cold hands were on my back, going up and down my spine. I looked up one more time at the most beautiful thing in the world. Then I kissed Edward once and took a step back, when I saw that his eyes were pitch black.

I herd a growl come from his lower chest, then he crouched over like a lion. His eyes were black. That came from his lower chest, his lips twitched faster than a blink.

"Edward what are you doing?" I said in a low voice know that him and is family would know what I said.

Then I saw him grip the carpet, and then he growled again. I looked down at him not know what to do or say. So I took another step back. I looked at both of his eyes again, and again. Then so fast, that I didn't even see it, he leaped at me, which sent me flying across the room.

"Edward!" I yelled. I was terrified, even more terrified then I had been at our medow.

I felt a light shaking and woke up. It was all a dream, I thought with a smile. That was the most terrifying night-mare. Then I felt Edwards arm around me. I opened my eyes really wide. His eyes were actually a darkened gold color, as usual. I looked at him as I usually did. The love of my life was here with me. Well I don't really know what to tell him. What was this dream? This dream was the worst dream that I have ever had. Wow. What does it mean? My mom used to have a book about dreams. What they meant. But I don't want to talk to her about it. I know that would never happen, so I shouldn't be worried.

"Bella, are you okay? You were yelling my name, usually you say it nice and calm. This time it wasn't like that. But you were smiling at first I don't know what happened." He said nicely, and worried.

I didn't know what to say. Would I tell him the dream; well he is my fiancé so I should.

"Edward I had a bad dream. It was about our wedding. We had a great wedding, and then we kissed. And your eyes turned pitch black, and you attacked me. And you thru me across the room, I didn't get to finish the dream. I saw Renee and she started to cry, then I was going to talk to her and you attacked me.

"What am I supposed to do? We don't have to kiss, at the wedding." I continue. "I don't want you to have to go through that much." I told him. I wouldn't want him to do anything that he didn't want to do. But I wanted to kiss him, but still that is fine. If it is what he wants then I will be fine.

"No, no, Bella. I know that you want to, so I will hunt right before we get there. Then my whole family will be fine. But I don't know if Jasper will be able to do it. So Carlisle will have to take him out for a while." He told me, knowing what I wanted. He would do anything to get me what I wanted.

"Really Edward, I don't want to push you too much. I got to pick that Alice does the wedding and you get to pick this one. And it doesn't matter what I want this time," I told him. But I still know what he was going to do. It would involve what I want.

"Okay, Bella. I really want to kiss at the ceremony," he said with a smile.

Then he took me in his arms as we usually slept. And I would curl into a ball I his chest. He usually played with my hair tell I fell asleep. But if that didn't work, he would sing my lullaby. It usually relaxed me. But I turned this time, and looked at him in his eyes for a while. But his eyes were the usual topaz color. The most beautiful eyes ever imagined. I knew that he wanted for me to talk but I couldn't.

"Um… Edward, we only have a couple of weeks before our wedding. I was wondering when and were we are going to have our honeymoon?" I asked again. He looked shocked, and I was pretty sure I looked confused. What was he thinking now?

He thought about it for a second then wrinkled his nose. I didn't know what to say. I looked confused at him. What was he thinking or smelling, did I smell bad? No, he would never tell me.

"There is a dog around here somewhere. It smells really bad," he said. He said still wrinkling his nose.

I didn't think that Jacob or anyone of them would be here. I have not seen Jacob in a long time. I don't think that there is any danger, which I knew of. Then the doorbell rang, I herd Charlie get out of his bed and walk down the stairs. "What?" Charlie mumbled under his breath.

I herd a very familiar voice. I knew who it was. Then I looked at Edward, he was shaking his head. "He really wants to talk to you, Bella. Well I will be back when he is gone," he whispered in my ear. "I love you." He told me, with a soft, voice. Then kissed my forehead and hoped out of my window.

"I love you, too." I said, know that he would here.

I ran down the stairs and threw my arms around Jacob, when I saw him. Were has he been? This guy hasn't been around in for ever. Then I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Usually I would say something but I didn't, I let him hug me. Then after 5 minutes I stepped back, and smiled really big. He smiled back, the smiles that I loved and missed.

"So if you don't mind my asking, were have you been? You have me worried sick about you Jacob Black," I said with an exasperation, face and tone. "And I didn't like not seeing you." I told him wanting to know the answer.

Then I thought about my dream. And what he said 'I would like it better as Black.'

"Well I got a letter from your bloodsucker," he told me frowning and handed me a piece of paper. That was crumbled and ripped, and taped together.

Jacob,

I am breaking the rules by sending you this.

She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't

want to make you feel obligated in any way.

But I know that, if things had gone the other

way, I would have wanted the choice.

I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything.

Edward.

"Does that bother you that I picked him?" I asked him.

"Yes that bothers me, I love you, and you pick him. Yes that truly does." He told me; knowing that would make me feel guilty.

"I do love you, and I hope you know that. But I can't be in love with two people at once. I can love more than two people at once but it is different, you are like my family, more like a brother to me and Edward is more like my love. He is my fiancé and you are my best friend," I told him. I reached for his hand, and held it. He just looked at our hands and smiled.

"I wish that you would understand how I feel. But you don't, I know that you love him and I know that you love me, too. But when will you understand that I am good for you too. I am almost as safe as him. I have a temper just like him. I am just not a vampire that is it." He told me removing his hand from mine.

"I do wish that I could understand. And I do love you, as you know but there are some things that you can't do, which Edward can.

"Wait…I didn't mean that. I meant that you are as safe as him. But I love Edward and I don't think anything will change that. But I also wish that you understood how I felt. I know I am in the middle of you and Edward, but leaning towards Edward. And I was thinking the other day that I am forcing myself to pick either Edwards Bella, or Jacob's Bella. And I know that I will always pick him. That must really upset you, but I am telling you the truth," I told him wanting him to understand me, not just me this feeling that I have right now.

I looked at him, his eyes were furious. I know that he didn't understand that, but it is true. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. And that I would be with him. But then I would be lying to him. I couldn't do that. I hurt him so much. Every time that I think about Edward, every time that I touch him, he knows that it is a friendly jester not a romantic one.

"Well you are back, and I missed you a lot. And it really hurts me to see that you left because of me. And I hope to see you there at my wedding. I would love for you to be my best man." I told him hoping to see his wonderful smile.

He never smiled just stood up, and took my hand and walked to the front of the house.

"Jacob, what are doing? Why are you taking me out here?" I said shivering, as the cold, wet wind hit the back of my neck.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you, and this may be the last time you see me for a while. I am going around looking for that someone. And I am hoping to imprint someone; I know that they will never be as pretty or nice as you, Bella. But don't get your hopes up." He told me.

"Jacob Black, I will miss you so much. And I do hope that you find that one girl. But I would like to meet her. Just to make sure that she is good enough. And I ask a favor from you?" I told him. With a smile, knowing NO one is good enough for 'my Jacob'

"Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Can I please have a kiss on the cheek, good bye? If you don't mind." I told him. And his eyes lit up, he smiled at that.

"Of course, my Bella." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to my cheek. "Also I hope to see you again someday and good-bye" he told me.

"Good bye." I said not wanting to cry. I rapped my arms around him again and hugged him. He held me for a minute and then I let go. He stepped forward and patted my head. I smiled at how tall he was. It was me looking straight up almost. Then he walked to the rabbit and got in, waved and disappeared into the darkness.

I stood there for a long moment. Then I felt arms around me, I turned around and saw the love of my life. He held me for a minute then kissed me his wonderful cold lips moving against mine. Then let me breath, he put his lips to my ear and said "it must be hard to see your best friend go? I am really sorry about you falling in love with me." He told me with a frown in his voice. Why in the world would he think that? He knew I would never think that he is my life, that made me upset.

"I am not sorry at all, that I fell in love with you. I don't regret anything." I told him, then stretching my legs as far as they go to try to kiss him again. He pulled away; I forgot that he hasn't left for a hunting trip in about 2 weeks.

"I am glad that you are not sorry. But before Charlie comes and attempts to kill me, we might want to get inside. I will see you upstairs." He told me before he jumped up the tree onto my window.

I walked to the front of the porch and then I started to feel really excited and happy. I knew that jasper was some place near. Then I herd a crack of a stick, and then I stopped and turned. Alice and Jasper where there, I told then to come up to my room and told them that I would be there in a second.

I walked into my room to see three vampires on my bed. There were three sets of beautiful eyes staring at me. I was really confused; I don't think Jasper has ever been in my room. Maybe, but I don't know. They were all sitting upright. So I walked over to my desk and sat on the floor. I looked up at them, and smiled. I really didn't want to push Edward to much. Then he opened his arms and I got up and took a couple of steps and sat on his lap.

"See how cute they are, Jasper," Alice said to Jasper and I knew she wished that is what she wanted. Then jasper took her hand and pulled her close. Then she smiled and sighed. They were closer than I have ever seen them. I look at Edward he was just shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him. Seriously curious, I asked. Why would he do that? They are so cute together, maybe he didn't think so but I definitely do.

"I can't wait for that to be us," he told me. I smiled really big to that. But when I turned around and they were kissing. I hate to say it but 'ew'.

So I turned back to Edward, and looked him in the eye. I would have kissed him but I knew that would push him too far. Then anusual a flood of happiness and excitement came thru me. I kept looking at Edward, and he just looked back. I knew if I turned around I would blush, and they would be embarrassed. So I just kept looking at Edward.

His arm was a snake around my waist. Then he poked my side and I giggled loudly. Then turned to Jasper and Alice and they were both staring at me. I blushed I could tell. Alice bit her lip, while jasper looked at me confused. I was wondering what he was thinking and another huge flood of happiness went through me. I had to smile.

"So...What brings you guys here?" I asked.

"We were out alone together. And we just stopped by here. I hope that we weren't interrupting something," Jasper said to me, knowing that I would blush, and I did.

"No, just saying bye to Jacob that is it," I told them feeling sad again. Knowing that Jasper was going to change that quickly.

"That is what it was, you usually smell pretty nice, but now you smell like a wet dog," Alice said, wrinkling her nose. She was amused and happy as always.

I rolled my eyes. I was wondering why jasper was still looking at me. I looked at him, with curiosity. Edward hasn't talked that much tonight, so I turned to look at him.

He was looking down. I called his name twice, but no response. So I got up. I looked at Alice and she was just looking at him.

"Edward, sweetheart, are you okay?" I spoke softly.

He was still looking down. Then he turned to jasper and spoke really fast, something that I couldn't understand. It was so much harder than I thought not knowing what was going on.

Then Edward turned to me. Then Edward's arms were out for me to return to his lap.

"What was all that about?" I asked as I took one step toward him.

"I am sorry there was something that I was thinking about, and it took a little while longer than it was supposed to." He said as I sat down next to him. Then he bent down and whispered in my ear "you can sit in my lap. It is no fun kissing you when you are that far away from me," he said with a smile in his voice.

I looked up and put my arms around his neck, and then he tilted his head back and pulled me onto his lap. I looked into his eyes before kissing him. Our lips moved together, he usually didn't act like that when his family was around. So when he let me breath, I turned around to see Alice and Jasper looking straight at us. I blushed again, I was so easily embarrassed. Then I bit my lip just like Alice had when we caught them kissing.

I turned to Edward and he was lying down, I hadn't even noticed that he moved.

"Well, we should give you two some privacy." Jasper said, as I turned and lay on Edward's chest. I giggled, and Edward smiled. "I am just kidding; we should let Bella get her sleep. Well see you two at our house in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah we will be there. But Bella likes to sleep late so we will see you two later tomorrow." Edward told them.

"Okay, good night Bella," Alice said and kissed me on the cheek and got up and went out the window, Jasper just behind her.

After they were gone for a while, Edward and I just laid there together. Then after a while I couldn't stand not kissing him. So I moved up a little without losing touch, I kissed him once. And the turned over and laid by his side and curled into a ball.

"They are such a cute couple," said tell him as he turned with his body the same way mine was. Our body's didn't even lose touch, while he moved so easily and mimicked my body close to mine.

"Not really. They don't usually do that around me. You know all of the kissing stuff." He said with a wrinkled nose.

"But we don't usually kiss in front of them either." I told him, defending Alice and Jasper, still with a smile.

"Yeah that is true, but I have not seen them kiss in about 40 years. I knew that they still did. But they don't do that in front of people. I knew that Rosalie and Emmett did." He said making a point again.

"Okay you have a point. But they still do hold hands a lot. That is the first time that I have ever seen them kiss, but they are so cute together. But I am not weird, so what were you thinking about? I knew that I couldn't get it out of you when they were her but I know I can now." I said looking at him.

"I don't think that you could get it out of me though." He said.

"Fine," I said and rolled as far away from him I could go.

He was next to me in two whole seconds. Then his arm was around my waist and then I managed to get out of his grip and walk over to the other side of the bed. Grabbed my quilt and put it over my head and rolled into a ball. Then as usual he was at my side. I leaned away from him. Then his arm was around me pulling me to him. I couldn't get my way out of that. So I decided that I was going to ignore him,

"Bella, did you honestly think that you could get it out of me?" he asked surprised.

He turned my face toward him and I turned it back. Now he put his lips to mine, but I didn't even move my lips. He forced my lips open. Fine I am never going to win. So I decided he was kissing me so I kissed him back. We kissed for a while, I couldn't keep track of time my head was going crazy, and the walls weren't standing up straight.

He looked down at me. Then licked his lips as he usually did after we kissed, I smiled at him. Gosh… he is beautiful how did I manage to deserve this beautiful thing or wonderful vampire?

Then he asked the same question from before. But I refused to talk.

"Bella- so you are ignoring me now?" he asked know that he could get me to talk. He waited a long moment before realizing a new way to get me to talk. Like a light bulb went of in his adorable, manly head. "Well then I won't kiss you again until you talk to me." He knew that would make me talk.

"So if I talk to you, you will kiss me again." I asked, with a huge smile.

"That is it, take it or leave it."

"I will take it," I told him waiting for me to kiss him again.

"I will kiss you twice in the morning," he said. "Just so you will get some sleep."

"Fine…" I said.

Then I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

**2. Physically**

As I woke up that morning, I noticed that it was sunny out side. That means I will have to be indoors all day long. Which reminded me that I was supposed to be over at there house today. As every other morning I saw Edward's beautiful, god like, face. Every morning he would stroke my collarbone with the back of his, freezing, hand. I shuddered, as usual.

"Good morning, Bella. We need to go to my house today. Jasper and Alice invited you over." He told me with his wonderful velvet voice.

"Okay I will be over there today. Or you can take me either one works," I told him.

"Hmmm…Well I think that I am going to take you I hear that they have a surprise for us. Well for you I already know what it is. And you can't whine." He demanded.

"Fine but I still have not gotten my two kisses." I said as a matter-of-fact.

"Well how about you get one here, and then you can kiss me in front of Esme. She is getting worried, that she has never seen us kiss," he told me. "But you don't have to. I know you get embarrassed, quite easily." He said with a smile, and he frowned a little at the end, but quickly changed his reaction.

"Fine but I get three if I kiss you in front of Esme." I told him "I know I will get embarrassed, and blush." I said, and everyone I knew, knows that.

"Okay works for me. But I don't know about the third kiss, I haven't gone out hunting in a while." He told me, and I was disappointed.

"Well you go out hunting this weekend, and I will go to the mall or something," I told him. "Or I will spend the night at your house. Jacob isn't here, so I have no one to go to."

"I would like it very much if you spent the night at my house. But you would have to stay with Emmett, Esme, and Alice. They went hunting 2 days ago. They got back today. I promise Emmett will be on his best behavior," he said.

"Okay. When are we going over there today?" I asked.

"Well after you get changed. And when you get your kiss." He said to me knowing that I would be disappointed if he didn't.

"Okay let me get changed," I said starring at his wonderful beautiful face. "You can stay in here while I change or you can meet me in the car. I never get to change in my room anymore."

"Well how about I turn around. And you change." He told me.

"Works for me, then I get my kiss. And I will tell you when I am done changing." I said.

"Okay- Go" he said as he turned around.

When he was completely turned around I went to my dresser and pulled out my jeans. I shimmied down my pajama shorts and pulled on the jeans. Then I pulled off my shirt and walked to my closet and grabbed a shirt. Pulled on that shirt, and then I walked over to Edward and tapped his shoulder.

"That was faster than usual; it usually takes you 10 minutes. But I knew you would rush it." He told me knowing I wanted my kiss now.

So he bent down to my level and his tongue traced my lips, I shuddered. Then he chuckled and put his cold lips to mine. And I didn't try to put my arms around his neck; I knew that he would pull away. But both of his hands grabbed mine and pulled my hands up to is neck. Of course I didn't move my hands, I liked where they were. But our lips moved together, as they usually did. But now his lips were more like wanting. I knew that he couldn't wait for me to be a vampire so he could do this without trying not to kill me. After about 3 minutes of kissing a wonderful vampire, he pulled away. I smiled a really big smile.

"So how do you feel now?" Edward asked me, and to my surprise let me keep my hands around his neck.

"Well I can't wait to get my other kiss. But not so excited to do that in front of Esme. But I get to kiss you none the less." I said with a big smile one my face.

"Yeah but your not doing any good with my self control, but I love you so I can't object." He told me with a smile that showed his teeth that are so white, he could be a super model.

"Well I love you too. And that is why I am going to kiss you," I told him. I don't kiss him because I love him, I love kissing him. It is hard to explain.

"Well then let's get going. I would hate to keep Esme and you waiting." He said pulling me in his arms and cradling me there. After that he kept me there for a second and jumped out of my window. I had forgotten about Charlie, he probably left already.

When we got outside we stood there for a second just looking at each other. But then he was flying across the woods. He pulled me on his back while he was running. I thought I was going to fall on my butt, but I never did. He laughed at my expression. We turned around a bend. There was his beautiful house with Esme and Carlisle in the front. They were out front watering the wild flowers. It was bright so I knew that I couldn't touch them or get close to them. But I do know that they are waiting for a kiss, from Edward and me.

"Esme." Edward said with a voice I have never herd from him.

"Welcome, Bella," she said while she walked to the shade where we were.

"Hello, Esme." I said.

"Well." She said waiting for something.

"Bella, would you please kiss me." Edward said turning to me, kind of irritated.

"Never." I told him, turning my back to him. I herd his jaw drop. I smiled at that. Then I turned and faced him. Then I did my own little crooked smile, and sprinted over to him. And I stood on my tippy toes, and reached up and kissed Edward. I could feel his smile as his lips moved with mine.

Esme just stood there and watching us. Well we kissed like we always did. But when he let me breath, his lips were at my ear. He said "it is so much more fun with an audience."

He pulled his lips back to mine. We kissed like we had at my house, but he pulled his face back to mine this time. When he let me breathe that time I turned to see if Esme was still there, she was gone. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead and rolled his eyes. I just smiled.

"So how was that for a show?" I asked him.

"Wow you are a great actress" I said remembering the time he told me I couldn't act while Charlie came in my room. It was the first time he had spent the night.

"Thank you. So does that count as all three kisses that I get?" I asked.

"Well depends on how you react to the surprise, if you start to whine. I don't know if you will ever get that kiss." He said as he took my hand and walked me toward his house.

"Hello, Bella." Alice said behind us with Jasper, holding hands.

"Hi, Alice and Jasper." I said turning a little and had a little smile on my face.

"So Bella are you ready for your surprise?" Alice asked.

"Yes I am. I hope to react nicely." I said looking up at Edward.

"You will. And you will get a surprise from Edward in the end." She said and smiled at me. I stared at Edward. I knew he wouldn't spend money on me. I just kept walking.

Alice and Jasper were in front of us. They were very impatient with my pace. Edward walked with me just smiling as they walked around us. When they walked into the house, Edward stopped and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my hands around him.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too" he replied.

I pulled away, and stood three steps away. "What is that surprise, that Alice was talking about?" I told him.

"This…" he told me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me with his arms circling my waist. His lips were different this time. They didn't want they were more like needed. So I kissed him back. We kissed for about 5 minutes, I don't know how my breath did it but it did. I don't know why he kissed me but when I looked around his family was there. Esme smiled the biggest; she seemed to like me a lot. Carlisle just looked at us we stood there in each others arms. I started to feel the blood rush to my face, I was blushing. Emmett was smiling, as always. Rosalie just looked at me, she wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning. I looked at Alice she was just looking at Edward, they as usual had there own silent conversation. I looked at Jasper he was just looking at me, very curious just like he had last night.

"Um…." I sounded really embarrassed, my voice cracked. Emmett burst out if laughter. I was blushing so bad. This is what embarrassed me I was kissing my boyfriend and his family of vampires watched us. I loved to kiss Edward, but when people watched us it really embarrassed me. So Emmett walked over to Edward and threw his elbow in his ribs and winked and laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Gosh…that is really embarrassing," I told them all.

"Yes that is." Alice said, in her soprano voice.

"You're supposed to tell me that it isn't. Support, please." I told her.

"Fine, that wasn't wrong at all." She told me mockingly.

"Thank you." I told her. I took my arms back, away from Edwards back. Then he took a step in front of me, putting his back to his family. Bent down and put his lips to my ear.

"We can go inside, Mrs. Embarrassed. You are blushing really bad." He told me and pressed his lips to my cheek, and took my hand. Then walked me inside and sat me in his lap, on the sofa. I was still blushing. I couldn't believe that happened. We don't act physically by ourselves, but now he was doing that in front of his family.

"Were did all of this tolerance come from?" I asked as he put his lips to my collarbone, and then moved up to the tip of my mouth.

Then he pulled my off his lap and let go of my whole body, and stood up. "So you don't like for me to kiss you?" he said in his velvet, handsome voice.

"I love for you to kiss me, but it is just new to me kissing you in front of your family." I told him, honestly tell him the truth.

"So I won't kiss you while I am here." He told me.

"No. Wait you probably wouldn't. And I don't want to push your self control." I told him with a mockingly voice.

"It is not my self control that I worry about. I know you have not been keeping track of the date. And I know it will take you off guard-." He told me, not finishing.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked, really confused.

"Bella, promise not to be mad or sad, but we get married in a week." He told me.

"EDWARD!! That is great! Why would I be mad or sad?" I asked him honestly curious.

"Well I was really thinking that you weren't ready, for us to be together. That you wouldn't want to be ready, and the word 'forever' would scare you." He said with a frown on his face.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, are you crazy? I love you. The word 'forever' is the best word with you. Why would you ever think that? I am marrying you; you are the best guy, or vampire, ever. Edward, love, I am ready to marry you today. It is just that Renee isn't here yet." I told him looking at him like he was physco.

"That is such a relief knowing that you feel that way." He told me.

His whole family was here now. Then he came and placed me as we were before he got up. I scooted my butt from his lap to the end of the sofa. They all looked at us. I was starting to get embarrassed, I could tell. I was wondering why they all looked at us.

"Hello everyone." I finally said.

The all said 'hi' back.

"Well today, Bella. As you know we have a surprise for you and Edward." Esme said after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, I am aware." I replied.

"Okay, well. I got you new clothes for your honeymoon. Lingerie included." Alice told me. I rolled my eyes, and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile.

"Thank you, Alice." I said.

"And Emmett and I got you guys a hotel, the whole thing." Rosalie told us. I opened my mouth. I promised that I wouldn't complain so I pressed my lips together, and smiled and gave 'thank you' to each of them.

"And I got you good books. For when Edward wants to relax, or when he starts to get on your nerves." Jasper said smiling. I noticed he was sitting a little closer to me than he usually did.

"Thank you so much, I don't deserve it but I promised I wouldn't complain or whine." I told them. Rolling my eyes, turning to Edward and smirking.

"We are not finished. Carlisle and I got you two a private island. Don't you dare complain, it is a little ways from Hawaii." They told me. And I opened my mouth to argue. But Edward was right there, his lips on mine. They moved on mine as always. Then I pulled away, looking at him. I was about to say something but his finger was at my lips. I pouted, he just smiled.

"Thank you so much. But I really shouldn't-." Edward's lips were at mine again. I really liked that, but not in front of his family. I kissed him once, then pulled away and shook my head.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about kissing Edward in front of us." I herd Jasper speak up.

"Okay, but it is just embarrassing. He has actually kissed me more here then he has I a long time." I told them.

"Actually, it is good to see Edward kissing someone. He used to have to watch all of us. Now I am guessing it is revenge-." Esme said.

I looked at Edward; he was looking at Esme shaking his head. Then he turned to me and smiled. I looked at him and shook my head. Then he chuckled and kissed my cheek. Then I had to smile. I turned around to see his family looking straight at us, again.

"Hmmm…" I asked all of them.

"You two are very interesting together." Alice said.

"How?" I asked.

"It is just when he moves, you move with him, or when you sit on Edward's lap, your eyes light up, like a light that I have never seen before. When you look at him it is like you saw an angel." She told us, and it made me smile.

"That is what Renee thinks." I told her.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "Are you ready to go home?"

"Not really, but I need to take a shower." I replied.

"Okay let's go," he told me. "Remember to say bye to everyone. I will get my car."

"Okay see you in a minute." I said as I stood up. He grabbed my waist and pulled me around the wall and kissed me. Then he let me breath and I kissed his neck. He smiled really big. He leaned down to kiss me again, but I saw Jasper from the corner of my eye, then Jasper cleared his throat. I looked at Jasper for a second, then turned to Edward and kissed him. I put my hands in Edwards hair, I could feel Edward smile into the kiss, I smiled in return. I herd Jasper laugh, I smiled, and kept on kissing Edward. Then he leaned in and whispered.

"See you in my car." He said and licked my ear.

"Edward that is something Jacob would do. But you are so much better at it." I said to him. He was not that amused.

"Please don't compare me to Jacob, love." He said in a stern voice. So I back up, took two steps. He smiled at that, and then took a step towards me. The whole family was looking at us again.

"Fine, Mr. Cullen. I will see you in the car." I told him.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen. I will be waiting." He told me.

"I like that. It feels great to be Mrs. Cullen." I knew he would smile at that and he did. Then he walked out the door, I stood there for a minute.

"Okay, so I will see you guys later. Bye" I looked up at them. Alice got up and kissed my cheek. I nodded at jasper as he walked by and waved. Emmett looked at me and laughed, I always wondered what was so amusing to him. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. Then Rosalie walked by me without saying any thing. Esme looked at me and smiled and gave me a hug, and said how excited she I about me staying over this weekend. Then Carlisle nodded I smile, I didn't want to push him too far.

Then I walked out of the house. I tripped over the rug, turned around to look at the Cullen's, they looked they were about to explode with laughter. I could tell Emmett was about to blow, so I stepped over the same place i tripped carefully, and quickly went over to the door, uderly embarrassed. I closed the door quietly, but quickly, and smiled when I herd Emmett's booming laugh. And everyone else's giggles, and chuckles. That is something I will ask him this weekend, how he is always so happy and why he is so amused of me. Then I walked over to the shiny Volvo in the front yard. I smiled as I got in, he looked thirsty. I scooted over as far away from him as I could. He didn't even try to reach over, that meant that he was ready to go hunting.

"You can go hunting, I will stay here. With Emmett I have a couple of questions for him anyway." I told him.

"Are you sure? It is really hard to be next to you right now. So let me go talk to Esme." He got out of the car. I was disappointed that he had to go, but it is safer. Now I sat in his car, just looking ahead. I wanted to tell him to stay, but I knew when he got back he could kiss me a lot more. That helped, a lot with my decision. He forgot to turn his car off, so I looked around. I never really noticed a lot about his car.

"Okay Esme is going to call Charlie." He said I gasped I didn't even notice he was right next to me.

"Okay." I told him.

"Well do you want to go and get your things? But if you don't mind, Emmett will take you. I am leaving in about ten minutes. But Emmett is going to take you after I do one thing-." He told me with a smile, revealing his teeth.

"And that would be?" I asked. As he pulled me out of the car, and pulled me into his arms. I smiled at that.

"Well I would like a hug. And if you don't mind Mrs. Cullen, I would like a kiss too." He said bending down to my height.

"Well Mr. Cullen, now that your family isn't anywhere around I would love to." I smiled.

He kissed me like it was the last time he would in forever. I loved it; he pulled me closer to him, knowing I would be there when he got back. Or is that what he thought when he left? He always kissed me like this before he goes away. I love him so much. I kissed him back as always, when I got this lucky.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen. Pushing my self control, well I love you and I will see you in about 3 days," He said acting like it was the worst thing ever. "And Emmett thinks it is weird that we kiss. You might want to tease him about that today." He said with a smile.

"I definitely will." I saw Emmett coming out of the house. "I love you, too." I said. I reached up to kiss him one last time.

"Your really pushing it Bella." He snapped. I stuck my tongue out at him, and whispered, "stupid vampire."

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Emmett said, with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am. Well Edward I will see you in three day." I said frowning at that.

"Don't worry, Bella. Emmett will be on his best behavior." He threw a dark glance at Emmett, and to my surprise he was still smiling.

"Yeah, that is going to happen." I told him, being sarcastic.

Emmett laughed. I just looked at Edward and smiled. He thinks I do that a lot, but how don't you smile at a beautiful face like that? Then I started to frown knowing that he was leaving.

"Okay, Bella. I will see you later." He said as he turned around.

I walked over to Emmett's big jeep. He strapped me, and when he was finished he poked my side, I laughed.

"I am not supposed to be happy, Edward just left." I told him after I was done laughing.

"Yeah, I have never really seen Edward so happy, but he is when you two are together." He said sweetly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." My Big Care Bear replied.

"Well that is good to know. I don't like leaving him, at all." I admitted to Emmett.

We were at my house I walked inside. And I didn't see Charlie's cruiser anywhere. So I just went to my room and packed for two day's.

When I walked over to Emmett, he looked ashamed. I asked him what was wrong.

"Well I haven't gone without Rosalie, for more than two days. I usually go with them. It is hurting me pretty bad," he said not smiling now.

I reached over and patted his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I went almost 5 months without Edward. We probably don't feel the same way though." I told him.

"Yeah, well how did you get through it? Those five months? I don't think I could live a week with out Rosalie." He asked curiously.

"That is one of the hardest things for me to talk about. I would tell you, but you must be ready for the water works. I don't know why it always makes me cry. Even when he is with me, and I tell him about it I still cry." I told him

"Well when we get back to the house, you can tell me." He requested.

"Okay, but you have to be ready." I warned him.

"I am, and I have a few questions for you too." He told me, his dimples showing.

"Well I have some for you too. But mine are not intense like I am guessing yours are." I told him, noticing something in his eyes that I have never noticed before.

"How do you do that? You always know what my expressions mean. Not a lot of people can do that, you know." He told me, with a questionable look in his eye now.

"Yeah, I know that." I said.

I looked at Emmett for a while, and he smiled. He didn't drive quite as fast as the others. I knew that he was truly sad that he had to leave Rosalie.

"Well sense you know everything, then you know the answer to those questions you had for me." He smirked.

"No I don't. Well why are you so happy all the time? And what is so amusing when you see me, you just burst out in laughter?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? You should be too. Well we all have out loves with us, and I am happily married. So I don't think that I could be mad. And when I see you, you are always so brave in a way, and you really don't show it. I have always that was funny." He replied, with a smile.

"True, I have never looked at it like that before." I told him, really getting into thought about that.

Well when he put it that way, then I would be even happier just like him. I really did like Emmett; he is going to be a great big- brother- in- law.

I smiled, and could feel his eyes on me. I knew he didn't have to look at the road, to drive.

"Bella, do you really think that you are ready to give your life up? I mean, it is very complicated. I want you in our family, very much. But you need to know a couple things like. We, as vampires, cannot reproduce. And you must tell your parents that you died…wait that came out weird. But what I meant was you must fake a death. And after you do that we must leave forks. You have alot that you are missing out on. You could have so much more if you stayed human. Look at everyone, especially Rosalie. She is having such a hard time with what we are. I don't want you to think that I don't want you in our family, I do. But these things that you can lose." he said, slightly smiling, showing his big teddy bear dimples. This wasn't supposed to get me sad, but he had that tole on me.

"Emmett, you know how you said that you don't want me to think that, but the way that everyone is putting it, isn't helping at all Emmett. It is really making me sad. I don't want to force myself upon yall." I said, really letting out all of my feelings, it helped a little bit, not as much as I wished. But you know, human, emotions, usually get the better of me.

It wasn't the best time for me to be human, I wanted to be with Edward, he always say that he wants me, but him not wanting me, like that, well not wanting me enough to change me, kinda made me angry. But right now I was having an emotional talk with a really big, awesome, teddy bear. He really was a big soft person. Like he has a body of steel and heart of marshmellows, or pellows. I like Emmett, but he can really get me down. WAIT!-

"Emmett?" I asked him, still deep in thought. Looking around.

"Yeah, Bella." He replied. So the Teddy Bear says something nice, without tap dancing on my last human emotion.

"Well, i was wondering..." I really think someone put him up to this. "Did Edward, by any chance, tell you to talk to me?"I asked him, turning in my seat to look at him. He didn't do anything, any normal person, or vampire, would look at me. But he didn't. I saw him smile at the corner of his mouth!

I gasped. "I cannot believe Edward would do that." I said still a little shocked. "Oh, he is in for it when he gets home."


	2. ALICE!

So after that funny weekend with Emmett, I was really ready to see Edward. I had missed him so much in the last 3 days, have been hell, Edward was not here. Well I guess it could have been worse. Like when he left me, yea that sucked. My little talk with Emmett, to my suprise I didn't cry. I was telling Esme, that erned me a cookie. And she went out to darry queen, and got me a mint slushy.

I sat there and tapped my finger, Edward was supposed to be here today. Yeah. I missed him so much. Now that Emmett and Esme are looking at me like I am a pysco person, what would I tell them. Like they didn't miss there loves. Gosh, maybe, I was a little over the top. Yeah I don't know. Well you would think that Esme would tell me something. But, no. She just sat there and looked at me. Well Emmett was still smiling. As always. I kinda liked his answer. I mean, I never thought that he could go that deep. I mean I know that wasn't deep, but wow. He was just a regular Teddy Bear. I think I am going to call him, Care Bear. I smiled at that.

"Emmett, I just thought of your new nickname, for me." I told him.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, not as amused as usual. Well Rosalie was not here. That gives him some reason.

"Care Bear." I said looking at his face. He pulled his eyebrows together and burst out laughing.

"I like it. Now I have to think of a nickname for you." He told me, with a mishevious grin. I stuck my tongue out at him. I thought for a second after that.

"Like what, Care Bear?" I asked, smiling!

"I don't know. I really like squirt. That is officially your nickname, squirt." he said with a smile. That made me laugh.

"I like it, Care Bear," he smirked. "Esme, I am going to take a shower," I said hopping up. "See ya, Care Bear."I told him. And to my suprise I didn't trip.

I laughed to myself. Ha Ha. Yeah it was really funny. I wasn't as clumsy. But then I rememberd becoming a vampire and remembered Edward putting Emmett up to my talk. Well Edward would be here soon enough. I was really mad about that. I don't think that I was over reacting. Because this was between Edward and me. I am not saying that the are not important. And yeah, they are a big part, it is just that Edward got that to me.

I jumped into the shower. It was great. I mean I was a little stressed. The warm water on my skin I released all of my stress, and it got out all of my knots and kinks. When I finished, I rapped my self into a towel. And I walked over to my, suitcase, just to see my angel looking at me.

"Hey," I said, gripping a little tighter to my towel.

"Hello, love." he said as he got up and hugged me. Then bent down to kiss me, and I pushed him away.

"Wait until I am dressed." I told him.

I walked around him and looked at what I was about to change into. It was a regular, American Eagle undershirt. And that usual, jeans. Then I turned around and was about to pull down my towel, but Edward was sitting on his bed looking straight at me. I was a bit uncomferatable, and self concious.

"Um.." I was thinking about what I was going to say to him. I was thinking about the situation, I was a Swan, he hasn't seen me like this before. He was looking at me while I had a towel on. Okay, well I guess that I would have changed in front of him. "Edward...I am about to change."

"I know." he told me with a smile.

"Edward...I love you. But we are waiting for honeymoon. And I am mad at you for making Emmett talk to me about not becoming a vampire. That is between me and you. Now I am not going to change I will just.." I thought about it for a second. Then it came to me. "EMMETT!! CARE BEAR!!" I screamed.

Withing 3 seconds Emmett was in the room.

"Emmett, will you please, please. Get Edward out of here? I am trying to change. And I am punishing him." I told Emmett.

"Yes ma'am. Anything for my squirt." he said with a smile. Then walked over to Edward and picked him up with one hand. I laughed.

"I will be right out. Thanks, Care Bear." I told him still laughing.

They left the room, I got on all of my clothes. Then thinking about Edward, and his cold skin. I got a hoodie, knowing that Alice would disapprove, she never approved of what I wore. Ow well.  
Then I walked out and saw Edward at the end of the hallway laying backdown. I walked over to him.

"Hey, whats wrong, sweetie?" I asked him?

"Nothing, Emmett set me over here and I was too exausted to get up. So I have been laying here ever sense." he told me and looked so sad.

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I was a little over the top. I was really mad, I cannot believe that you did that." I said, and smacked him upper arm. Then he opened his mouth to talk, and I gave him that look, as in that look, 'if looks could kill'.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say, before I jumped on top of him. We were face to face, and I could feel every line of his body. And I kissed him. Ever so passionatly. Yeah, I don't think that I had to, but still. Gosh...wait...I think I forgot how to think...wow.

Then I felt his tongue slide in my mouth. We kissed, but I had to pull away to breath. Damn, being human, I have to breath. I pulled my knee's to his waist, and sat up of his stomach. Along with that I sighed. He was up within a second, and we were on his bed. He was on top of me. I didn't know what to do, think, or say. I love him. We started kissing and I pulled away, and pushed him next to me. I caught my breath and went and layed on top of him. Gosh he was amazing. I wanted him, now. He kissed down my neck, stopping at my shoulder. Moving towards my breast. A soft moan, came out of my mouth. I herd him chuckle softly. He reached the top of my bra, and I couldn't take it, I wasn't doing anything. So I pulled him up to my face and kissed him. Then he flipped us over, my tongue hit the bottom of his lip, and then he opened his mouth and he-to my suprise-didn't pull away. When he pushed the small of my back into him, he sighed, not a sigh like 'i can't take this' like a 'give me more, please.  
He pulled my shirt, up a little more. I didn't object to him, i love him. Well I thought he wanted to wait, but I didn't care. Well I had to breath, and then when I pulled away, I herd him sigh again.

"BELLA!!" I herd Alice yell. She just ruined it for me. I groaned!! Why? Why, did she have to ruin all of it, all the time! I saw Edward roll his eyes. He got off of me and layed regularly, putting his head on the bed and closing his eyes. I snuggled closer to him.

"What wrong?" I asked him.

"Alice is going to kill me!" he told me, not a little enthusiastic, or worried.

"Why?" I asked, we didn't do anything!

"Because, I was thinking of those things that I was going to do to you, and she saw them in the future! They were great for us, but I feel bad for her." he told me, opening one eye to look at me.

"Oh." I told him. I really didn't know what to say to him, he just opened up to me. I actually felt like his wife! It felt great!. 


	3. Chapter 3

(E-POV)

I don't think that, that week could have gone by any slower, that is the slowest week in my entire life! Yeah, and I am pretty old. Well we have about 2 days. YAY!! I swear I can't wait. Well there was a couple of things to worry about, I mean, my little mind list,

1. Voultri 2.Bella tripping down the isle 3.Jacob 4.Emmett messing around with Bella during the serimoney 5.Alice taking Bella away from me, for a shopping trip

Wow. That wasn't that much if you thought about it. All of the Cullens, and soon to be Cullens. Were in a room watching some movie. I think it was called P.S I love you.

Yeah Bella was pouring tears, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I just sat there and watched her. She was using my shirt to wipe away her tears. I didn't care at all. We had a cover on. I bent down, and kissed her forehead. I moved a little bit. I pulled my shirt over my head, and handed it to him. I loved her, so much I wished she wouldn't cry, but it was a human thing. Yeah, I love all of the human things that she does. She was about to fall asleep, there was about 45 minuites left in the movie, when I herd Alice in my head.

'Edward, Bella is asleep you might want to take her back to yalls room'

I nodded, then turned to Bella. Not putting my shirt back on and just picked her up in a cradle. I loved it when she talked in her sleep, she was mummering.

"I want to be Superman too," then she sighed, and her head relaxed on my arm as we entered the second set of stairs. I walked at a human pace, so I didn't wake her up. I looked at her beautiful face, and smiled. No one can make me feel this way.

I set her on the bed, she curled up to me as she always did. I spelled something that didn't smell like Bella, I didn't know what it was, but I didn't really care, My angle, was talking about how, I made her life great. Then the sent fled. So it ran away. Well it is gone.

For about 30 more minuites I sat in silence, once or twice, hearing in my head, one of the girls say, 'that is so sad'. Then I saw Emmett's perverted pictures of Rosalie, and I didn't need to see anything else. That was enough. I wiggled my way out of Bella's arms, Then I was running down stairs to smack him in the back of the head. I finally got there, and yelled "JUST TAKE HER TO YOUR ROOM ALREADY!!". In front of everyone.

"Fine, I will!" he said a little lower than my yelling.

I cuckled, wow. Gosh, he can get on my nerves so easily, it isn't fair!

--(B-POV)--

I herd Edward get out of bed. Then the door closed so lightly, and I rolled over, just to find a red head sitting there next to it. The window was open. Her eyes were pitch Black.

"Ready to become one of us?" she asked so soft, I could barely hear her.

I screamed,  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! EDWARD!!"

Then I saw Victoria get closer, and she bit right into my ankle, as I turned around. All I could feel was fire, on the back of my ankle.

--(E-POV  
OF THE PREVIOUS MOMENT 


End file.
